


Cakes

by ClassicTeapot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthdays, Fluff, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto's trying to be a good boyfriend, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicTeapot/pseuds/ClassicTeapot
Summary: Sasuke’s birthday rolls around and Naruto tries his best to make the day as sweet as possible.





	Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated for Sasuke's bday 7.23!

“It said eight drops Naruto, not half the bottle!” Sasuke scowled, grateful that he made the blond pour the lavender oil over a spare bowl instead of directly into the batter; it would have ruined the mix!

“My hands are slippery! It’s not like I meant to get this stuff everywhere, ugh and it reeks.” The blond in question wrinkled his face at the strong smell of the concentrated oil. It was hefty and he was trying not to sneeze when he closed the top back on the bottle and washed his hands of the oil that splashed on his skin. 

“…It doesn’t reek.” Sasuke grumbled, quite enjoying the lavender aroma that started to float around the kitchen. He uncrossed his folded arms and held out a small pipet when the blond came back from the sink, drying his hands on a white cloth. “Now, do you want to finally listen to me or are we going to do this the hard way again?”

It had all started when Naruto had called Sasuke’s mother on the phone last Friday morning. It wasn’t unusual for Naruto to check up Sasuke’s parents from time to time; the chatty blond wanting to fill his parents in on some of the things happening in their lives but Mikoto shared some information that immediately peeked Naruto’s interests. 

Sasuke had gone home to visit his family last weekend and Mikoto said that he participated in an activity with her that even her husband and eldest son were fearful of; watching her favorite tv show Four Weddings.

Mikoto loved to see the variations of styles and venues people chose when they decided to get married. She herself had a traditional Japanese wedding but she liked to watch the western style some people engaged in with white dresses and flashing lights. 

She was sitting on the couch with her son beside her, grateful for the company and the effort he made to comment on the interesting things that happened in the show. One particular dark skinned woman had designated a baker to create a lavender wedding cake for her, her groom, and her guests. Everyone loved it. The cake was pipped beautifully and had a soft white center that made anyone watching on air want to take a bite. However, she was very surprised when she heard her son comment offhandedly that he would like to taste a cake like that one day.

Sasuke wasn’t one for sweets but the cake didn’t seem to be overly sugary based off the critiques and the taste helped to boost the woman’s score up just enough that she won the competition. Mikoto smiled to herself, storing the information away to share with one of her favorite gossipers on a later date.

“2…3…4… any day now, usuratonkachi.”

“Will you stop.” Naruto squinted, holding onto the pipet with one shaky hand. “You’re distracting me... You’re making me lose count.”

“I’m counting for you, how are you losing count?”

“Why are you even in here? You’re not supposed to help make your own birthday cake!” 

Naruto had it in his mind that he would be the one to have Sasuke taste his very first lavender cake and it was convenient that Sasuke’s birthday was quickly approaching as July rolled near its end. He had found a good recipe too and gotten information from Mikoto on where he could find lavender oil and lavender buds at a local natural foods store. 

He kept all of the ingredients hidden in his special ramen cabinet and waited until the morning of raven’s birthday to start. Usually on Sundays, Sasuke would go over to his friend Neji’s house and would work on developing new codes for this software program the two had been working on for nearly seven months, the smart bastard. Naruto had hopped out of their bed early that morning when he was sure that Sasuke had left the apartment and set to work to bake a cake.

But Naruto never had a knack for cooking or baking. Before he had met the raven haired man, all he ever ate were take out meals and instant ramen cups so no wonder everything blew up in in face so quickly.

Literally.

Sasuke had turned right back around in his car after he received a text from Neji that they couldn’t meet today; his little niece was coming into town and he wanted to show her around. He wasn’t too bothered because this would grant him more time to sleep and snuggle with his favorite warm blooded blond but when he got back to their apartment, dark smoke was rolling out the kitchen in waves and he heard the panicked coughs of his boyfriend over the beeping fire alarm overhead. 

That being said, he decided to step in and help Naruto before he burned down the whole building.

“It’s my birthday cake, I should be able to get a say in how it’s made,” he supplied, spinning the measuring spoons around in his hand as the blond finished capping the lavender oil and turned on the hand mixer. “How did you make that pot catch fire anyways?”

Naruto’s cheeks slowly filled with the warm color of embarrassment and he grumbled, “It didn’t catch fire, the water boiled out that’s all.”

_A pot of meat on the stove_

The blond explained how he thought it would be a good idea to pick fresh lavender from the complex’s garden and boil it down for more flavor but he had lost track of time and resulted in making the pot with the lavender steam angrily.

“Um, well you know how people boil stuff? Boil fruits like peaches and strawberries and they get jams and everything? Those taste good so I thought it would make some good lavender goop that I could put in the cake.”

“Does the recipe call for goop, Naruto?” Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto stuck out his tongue at his pessimistic tone and wished for his cake to burn.

“Hn, well that’s what you get when the longest shower taker in history steps away from the stove to ‘wash up’. That’s dangerous Naruto. We don’t want a repeat of the Thanksgiving incident or else the landlord will be on our asses.”

“Oh yeah,” he chuckled, “that was funny.”

The two worked side by side, passing back and forth the crumpled piece of computer paper with the recipe and administering ingredients within the bowl. Naruto laughed when the smell of lavender finally made Sasuke sneeze and the raven flicked a bit flower in his face in retaliation.

Baking was honestly a lot easier when you have a partner to hand you what you need and look over your shoulder to make sure you haven’t missed any steps. Naruto glanced a look at Sasuke as the raven stretched up to the cabinet above the oven, shirt pitching to the side, to grab the two round cake pans that where within. He wiped a hand across his forehead and Naruto smiled when he noticed that the hand left a white trail of flour behind it. 

It was the little moments like this, the little imperfections that Sasuke showed that reminded him of how much he loved the man. He was so shocked when they ended up getting together because Naruto had felt he was astronomically out of his league. Sasuke was noble prize winner intelligent, good looking, and his family was incredibly rich. Naruto grew up poor, didn’t always get the best grades, and his looks were decent, or at least good enough to attract the other man’s attention.

From afar, when Naruto would watch Sasuke from a few good tables’ distance in their old favorite coffee shop, Sasuke seemed to be the epitome of perfection. Clothes wrinkle-free, designer sunglasses atop a beautifully sculpted nose, and not one hair out of place. Grace seemed to naturally flow from the raven and it used to be hard to imagine any situation where that wouldn’t be the case.

However, Naruto eventually learned that his expensive clothes could be swapped out for oversized tee-shirts when they snooze on the couch, that his perfect social mannerism could be corrupted with mirth and silliness, and that his perfectly styled hair could get mussed without complaint when Naruto grabbed the dark strands and pushed Sasuke to swallow down on him deeper and deeper…

He cleared his throat, feeling his lower half start to stir from his thoughts and fought to keep focus. Sasuke, noticing the stare, smirked and stuck out his tongue in a goofy fashion much like Naruto had done earlier but instead of finding it funny, Naruto’s mind caused him to imagine that tongue wrapped around him in pleasure. 

Sasuke walked over and swiped his finger around the edge of the bowl in the blond’s hands and brought some batter up to Naruto’s lips. He complied. Sasuke swiped a new one and brought a small glob up to his own lips. Naruto traced the pale finger with his eyes as it entered pink lips and an equally pink tongue darted out to lick it clean with leisure afterward. 

The grimace on Naruto’s face as he tried to calm the forming erection in his pants must have caught Sasuke’s attention because he furrowed his brows in return. 

“Yeah it’s a little plain, you can’t really taste the lavender. I don’t think adding any more would be a good idea though so we should just leave it as is.”

Sasuke moved around him, folding the rest of the grinded lavender buds in the mix and bent slightly to cut out two evenly sized circles of parchment paper for the pans on the counter. Naruto’s eyes zeroed into a little tuff of flour that was sticking on the back of Sasuke’s black jeans and he absolutely could not help himself from reaching out a hand and smack softly against Sasuke’s left cheek.

The hit made Sasuke jump in surprise, the even cut of scissors on paper altering slightly, and he looked over his shoulder to glare at the innocent look behind him.

“Flour.” He supplied easily, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion, continuing with his task. 

Putting the parchment paper in the pans, he grabbed the mixture and slowly poured the thick batter between the two. He made sure the batter flowed evenly so that both sides of the cake would have the same volume and Naruto wondered how miffed Sasuke would be if he decided to distract his work any further. 

Gulping in anticipation, Naruto sided up against Sasuke and let his hands slip down the waist of his black jeans and fondled two warm globes underneath. 

The softness of the cheeks caused a groan to come out Naruto’s throat and he missed the way the even flow of batter ceased its journey into a pan. 

“You know, if it turns out the lavender cake’s a flop it’s okay because you have two great cakes right here.” Naruto giggled at his phrase and proceeded to further fondle and squeeze the flesh before he heard a wiz in the air and felt a wooden spoon smack against his forearm.

“Ow! Sasukeeeee, that hurt!” he withdrew his hand and cradled his arm against his chest.

The scowl on the raven’s face was both beautiful and equally scary as he grouched how unsanitary the blond was being and how he needs to practice proper kitchen etiquette. Sasuke ignored the pouting blond and finished dumping the rest of the batter into the pans unceremoniously. He grabbed a pan and started to lifted it up a couple of inches before letting it go, making it clank against the wooden counter several times.

“Why are you doing that?” 

“It helps to get the air bubbles out the batter,” he supplied, switching pans to do the other. It was something he saw his mom do a few times when she decided to go on a baking spree for the family reunions. May as well do it on this one too.

“Go open up the oven Naruto.” the blond didn’t move, raising an eyebrow with his hands on his hips.

“Please.” Sasuke added. He smirked at Naruto’s slight dampened mood and decided to try to bring it back up. After all, this was all a very touching gesture. Naruto had gone through the lengths to buy all these materials and to honestly try his hardest to make something for Sasuke that he knew he wanted.

He kissed a whiskered cheek and placed the cakes side by side, but not touching, in the oven and let Naruto close it. 

“Hey, I didn’t get to say it earlier but happy birthday Sasuke.” The soft words that came with a smile did something to Sasuke’s heart. It’s the little gestures like this that the blond did that managed to make his heart swell with affection; more than he ever imagined it could. The blond’s goofy nature helped to combat his own prickly one, his effort to make Sasuke happy made him feel light, and the pure honesty of the other’s emotion, the bravery he showed to even come talk to him that fateful day at the coffee shop, made him feel safe. 

Safe enough to let his guard down and let his sentiments bloom to life. Naruto would protect his emotions and in return, he wasn’t afraid to let himself feel.

Sasuke gave a half grin and brushed a little flour off of Naruto’s upper lip. “Thank you, Naruto.”

He met Naruto in a soft kiss, letting his lips languidly dance across the blond’s in an ease that felt as easy as breathing. He placed his hands on top of two broad shoulders and felt two others circle around his waist. Their teeth clacked gently and Sasuke opened his mouth to receive the enthused tongue that mapped out every single inch of his mouth. 

Sasuke moaned, feeling Naruto’s length press up against his own and he let his body roll forwards, grinding against the man as each twist of his hips brought them both pleasure. He pushed Naruto’s back against the oven and slipped a thigh between his legs, rubbing up against him vigorously as Sasuke attacked the blond’s mouth more fervently than before. He moaned when the hands on his hips moved down to squeezed against his two cheeks once more and he dropped a hand to rub against the growing length pulsing within Naruto’s pants.

Pressed up solidly against the oven with Sasuke’s weight, Naruto couldn’t help but feel the hot air from the oven vent push out against his neck.

“Ahh, hot.”

“Hn” Sasuke grunted, stepping away to push them down to the linoleum. His hand knocked the spare bowl of batter on the ground but he didn’t care, pushing up against the hard body underneath him and attacking his lips like it was his mission. He spread his legs around the body and grounded down on the hard crotch.

Screw etiquette.

“Fuck, Sasuke,” The raven heard the blond moan. Two hands came up and rid him of his shirt and he made the man under him shuck off his own in a blink. Naruto was so turned on, it seemed that Sasuke was super into their heated make out and Naruto was ready to give the raven anything he wanted. It was his birthday after all so Naruto wanted to do anything to make him feel great.

Naruto kicked up an elbow and turned his body so that he rolled them both over in reverse positions. “Let me make you feel good.” He whispered, kissing against his ear and leaving love bites all along a pale jaw. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut with a whimper and met his lips with approval.

He wriggled his hips up when Naruto’s hand unclasped the button of his pants to make them easier to be pulled down. Sliding down the grey boxers underneath, Naruto was greeted by a flushed length surrounded by a bed of dark curls. The body beneath him, toned with nice abs and boney hips, looked absolutely delicious. He licked his lips, surveying the sweet thing beneath him and tried to figure out the best way he could stimulate his lover. 

A small stream of access cake batter was drooling from the bowl Sasuke had knocked down a little while ago and Naruto was surprised to see a generous amount still left inside. A grin started to adorn his face as he picked up the bowl and he let the batter dribbled a line of cake mix along Sasuke’s chest.

The raven jumped a bit at the odd sensation but didn’t make any protest as Naruto decorated the most delicious thing he’s ever seen. He put the bowl down and quickly set to work, starting at a batter glazed collarbone and working his way around. 

Sasuke wiggled beneath him, lifting his knees up to encage the the blond’s body as he felt that wicked tongue leave hot trails of pleasure all over his body. Naruto moved down slightly and met a batter covered rosy nipple. He formed his lips over the small circle and sucked, swirling his tongue around the tasty bud and he let his ears drink in the moans and pants that left out of Sasuke’s lips. His chest raised slightly when he moved to the next bud and Naruto let the creamy taste of the batter to caress his taste buds. 

The batter actually did taste pretty good despite it not being as sweet as other cake mixes. It likely only tasted better due to it being enhanced with Sasuke’s natural flavor.

He moved down; licking with strong laps over and between raised abs and moaned at the delicious taste that greeted him every time. Naruto looked up to survey the pink face of his lover beneath him; he was getting more angsty the further down he went and Naruto didn’t want to make him wait too long. The batter extended on the bark curly tuffs of hair and the length above it and Naruto didn’t hesitate to work on cleaning it off.

Sasuke moans suddenly crescendoed louder as he licked up a flushed length to its creamy batter covered tip, taking in the head in with a groan of delight at the taste. Sasuke’s hips bucked up under him and the raven had to bite his knuckles to keep from exclaiming further in pleasure. 

The blond sucked gently, taking more and more of Sasuke in his mouth and felt pleased with the way Sasuke seemed to be enjoying the ministrations. He kept going for a few more seconds before a hand grasped hold in his hair and pulled him off. 

I’m- I’m going to cum if you keep doing that.” Sasuke breathed heavily, sitting up to look at him through half lidded eyes. A shine of transparent liquid caught his eye from the counter and Sasuke reached up an arm to thrust a small bottle of vegetable oil into the blond’s hand. “Use this. Come on.”

Naruto nodded, uncapping the bottle and spreading oil over his fingers. He reached downwards, searching for a little puckered entrance, and pushed in with a finger as soon as he found it. Sasuke groaned at the feeling of a finger sinking into him and grounded down his hips, encouraging the blond to put in another.

Once the blond had reached his third finger Sasuke sat up and pushed them back over in reversed positions. He placed his feet on either side of Naruto’s warm torso and lifted his body up, using a hand to grab onto Naruto’s thick impressive cock and lowered himself onto it.

The sensation of the penetration was tight but Sasuke could feel his walls opening slowly as his body invited him in. He inched downwards steadily and bit his lips as he reached closer to the base, forcing his hole wider to accommodate. Hands tucked under his butt and Naruto was there to guide him as he started to ride.

Wet slaps soon filled the space of the kitchen and despite the growing smell of sweat that puffed as their bodies worked, the strong smell of lavender still perfumed the air around them.

Sasuke rode him with practiced expertise but slowed his body down when the heat started to rise too quickly, placing his hands on two toned pecks so his hips could move languidly instead.

“You better not let my cake burn dobe.” He breathed, letting that glorious head bush lightly against his most sensitive parts. 

“It won’t, it won’t. Nothing’s burning on my watch.”

“You already almost burned down the kitchen. If I hadn’t have come back we’d be living in a box all because you- ahg!” his tirade was cut off when the thick head of Naruto’s length suddenly jabbed against his prostate, causing him to momentarily forget his thoughts. 

Naruto shivered at the sudden pleasure of Sasuke clamping down onto him but soon snickered at the twisted face of pleasure and irritation that decorated the raven’s face. His mouth had opened to an ‘o’ with pale cheeks flushed high with color and dark brows furrowed in his direction.

“Sorry Sasuke, what was that?”

“You dumb, moronic, idiotic, usuarton- Uhhgn!” Sasuke threw his head back at a quick upward thrust that made his body shake in waves. His hands wavered in their position but before his body could fall forwards Naruto caught him and flipped the two of them around again. The dark locks on the back of his head softly touched the linoleum and he stared up at a grinning face in dazed bliss.

“Don’t worry,” the blond said in a smug tone, “I’ll take care of it.”

He started thrusting his hips into Sasuke again with quick smacks. The growing fire of their desire was raising and they both panted hotly, trying to prolong it. Sasuke’s passionate moans started spilling loudly from his lips again so he cut himself off, using his hands to pull Naruto’s face down in a searing kiss. 

He loved the way this man made him feel, both physically and emotionally. He felt like he was a fireball of pleasure and his very core throbbed with the sweet taste of affection that he felt for the blond male. Soft lips bit against his own and Sasuke turned his head up to whisper in a curved ear that, “I love you.”

“Ah, oh Sasuke.” He groaned, using his fingers to muss into the dark hair, “I love you too.”

Sasuke found his wave of release from a few long thrusts and Naruto soon followed him, burying himself in the warmth as he cried out.

The ember of their lust fizzled out and they were both left pressed against each other in an embrace of sweaty skin. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke neck, determined to leave as many dark love bites as years old Sasuke became that day. Sasuke let him, content on enjoying Naruto’s warm lips and the sweet smell of lavender and cake in the air.

Cake.

The thought made Sasuke pop up and look at the oven. In the passion of their initial kiss, he neglected to set a timer and he had no idea how much time had actually passed.

“Naruto,” he hissed, shaking the shoulders of the blond that refused to move, “go check the cake!”

“What? Oh!” Naruto shimmed off the raven and got up to crack open the oven and take a peek inside.

“Uhh Sasuke, it looks like it burned.”

“What!?”

“Nah just kidding,” he snickered, grabbing a mitt on the side of a cabinet, “they’re fine.”

Sasuke sighed in relief and got up to help the other cool the cakes and start on the icing. He was starting to doubt it would taste as great as the woman’s on television but this cake was way more special to him, due to the hands that created it.

Sasuke tasted the cream cheese and let out a soft purr at an arm that wrapped snuggly around his waist. 

“Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> ' _A pot of meat on the stove_ ' is a phrase some firefighters use to express people burning things on stoves. Cook responsibly!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ~ヾ(＾∇＾) Leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
